A Royal Crisis
by unspoiled rini
Summary: Serena the Princess of Tokyo? Darien the Prince of Denmark? Serena is forced aganst her wishes to marry Diamond. Can Darien rescue her in time before she truely falls for him?


Hi all this is the very first fanfic I ever wrote. It was written in my 8th grade year which was 4 years ago. so please be nice. I am typing it as it was written. So please no flamers. I don't own sailor moon so don't sue me.  
  
A ROYAL CRISIS There once lived a family. There was Serena, the mother, Darien, the father, and Rini the kid. Serena and Darien were meant to be. It was fate. At one time that wasn't possible. You see this prince was in love with Serena. No matter how hard Prince Diamond tried he could not break up Serena and Darien. So one day Darien asked Serena to marry him. Naturally she was delighted but she told him she couldn't. Her mother had just been crowned queen of Tokyo and she could only marry a prince. As you well know Prince Diamond was delighted to hear this. He was jumping for joy until he heard Darien tell Serena he was the Prince of Denmark. So Serena said yes happily. When the news spread around that they found the prince of Denmark and he was getting married everyone was shocked. Prince Diamond was so mad he sent his guards to seize Darien. He told Serena if she ever wanted to see her dear sweet Darien alive ever again she had to marry him. When she heard this news she sadly said yes. Prince Diamond and Serena were engaged for 3 years. They got married on a cold rainy Christmas. Prince Diamond said Serena could see Darien everyday for one hour. When he told her that she jumped for joy. She ran down to the dungeon faster than she ever ran before. When she got down there she almost tore the steel door off. Darien looked up and for a second he didn't know who she was but when she kissed him he remembered that only one person kissed him like that. He started telling her how much he loved her and asked her what happened to her. She told him how Prince Diamond made her marry him. Darien's soft blue eyes turned so cold and icy that it made Serena shiver. She knew that look. The last time Darien had that look. The last time Darien had that look in his eyes was when Marvin stole Serena's prize winning pokemon collection. When he got a hold of Marvin it wasn't pretty. Marvin stayed in the hospital for 3 weeks. In this case in Darien's eyes she seen death.  
  
"No don't try to do it Darien! He'll kill you for sure!" she said. "I can't let you go through this torture. Some way I'm going to break free and rescue you form this." "Serena!" "I got to go my time is up. See you tomorrow." "Prince Diamond you called for me?" "Yes I have great news." "What?" "You're going to have a baby!" "What!?! How did this happen!? I think I'm going to go to bed." Unknown to Prince Diamond Serena found a secret passage way to the dungeon. Since it's too small for her to crawl thorough she makes a phone out of Styrofoam and string. "Darien. Can you hear me?" "Yeah but where are you?" "Do you see the cup and string?" "Yes." "Get it. I have something to tell you." "What is it?" "I'm pregnant with Prince Diamond's baby!" "What I thought you loved me?" "I do! You've got to get me out of here! I heard Prince Diamond talking and he's going to hypnotize me to break up with you. Only if I stay here any longer he won't have to." "What do you mean by that?" "What I'm trying to say is if you don't get me out of here I'm going to fall in love with Prince Diamond!" This came to Darien as such a shock it was like he was hit with a ten ton brick. "I understand." "Listen I got to go. I'll talk to you later." "Serena." "Yes Prince Diamond?" "You're late for your doctor's appointment. I want to see if our baby is a boy or a girl." "What makes you so sure it's your baby. It just might be Darien's." "Well if it is Darien's we'll just have to get rid of it! Now let's go."  
  
When they got home Diamond was disappointed because the baby is a girl. Serena was happy because the baby was not Darien's so Prince Diamond couldn't kill her. Over the next 3 weeks Darien and Serena plotted to escape. The only problem is Serena is falling in love with Prince Diamond and Darien knew it. Each day more and more Darien wanted to kill Diamond. Prince Diamond knew this was torture for Darien. Darien didn't know Serena was already hypnotized. One day Serena and Prince Diamond went to see Darien. Darien's eyes were filled with hate and jealousy. Then Prince Diamond started torturing Darien by kissing Serena. Prince Diamond rubbed it in how he and Serena was going to the park alone. This made Darien furious but he decided to keep his cool. Then he remembered what Serena had said about Prince Diamond hypnotizing her. Then his jealousy went away a little. Especially when he looked into those beautiful blue eyes past the hypnotic spell and saw the cry for help. He then remembered that she said something about a secret passage. When Diamond and Serena left Darien began looking for a secret passage. To his surprise he found 3. He tried all but one. Prince Diamond was back and he could hear what he was saying. "I'm going to get rid of Darien tonight."  
  
"What! You said if I played like I was in love with you you would let him live!" "Well I lied. And you know what? There is nothing you can do about it. Muw ha ha ha. Now go to your room and await my orders." "Diamond you may be married to me but I will never love you because my heart belongs to Darien."  
  
When Darien heard this he was so mad his eyes turned from icy blue to freezing. Then he heard Diamond say. "You are my wife weather you like it or not. Therefore what I say goes. So if I say dump Darien you will dump him." "No I will never dump the man I love not even for some snobby rich prince!" "You're going to regret you said that." "Ahhh! You slapped me! Just wait 'til Darien finds out about this. You'll be sorry." "Yes let's see what Darien is going to do. He's probably torn by now anyway."  
  
By now Darien was so mad he was about to burn up. When he heard the door creaking he quickly closed the chamber and sat on the floor. When Prince Diamond and Serena came into the dungeon Serena was crying. When Darien asked why he hid the anger in his voice but not in his eyes. When he asked Serena said.  
  
"I fell off the swing." "Then why are you holding your cheek?" "Yes why are you holding your cheek?" asked Prince Diamond. "It's like I said I fell off the swing. Prince Diamond may I have a moment with Darien alone?" "Alright but as of today you only have 30 min." Then he left. Then he made himself invisible and snuck back in to listen to their conversation. He heard Darien say. "Why did you lie to me?" "About what?" "About." "Wait a minute." "Why?" "Diamond is in here." "How do you know?" "Just trust me about this."  
  
She walked over to the door and kissed something on the wall. When Serena kissed Diamond he lost his concentration and became visible again.  
  
"See what I tell you. Diamond this is not what I call privacy. What are you doing here?" "I. uh. I forgot my contacts." "You don't wear contacts. You were spying on us weren't you?" "Maybe I was maybe I wasn't. What's it to you?" "Just get out!" "Fine but remember I don't take orders form you. Is that clear?" With that Diamond stormed out the door. "What was that about." "He's just a little steamed because I love you." "I'll say he's more than steamed. Now tell me why did you lie to me about falling off the swing. I know that Diamond slapped you." "You do but how?" "I had remembered what you said about secret passageways and I looked for some. I found 3 of them. That's when I heard you and Diamond talking when he slapped you. Listen I'm going to get you out tonight." "What about Diamond?" "Here's what you do." He whispered something in her ear. "No I could never do it." "You've got to! If you don't you may not get slapped next time; it may be worse." "But I just can't." Darien gave Serena his most compassionate and understanding look and said. "I understand what you are going to go through but you have to be strong my love and I promise that I will get you out of here. I promise. Now go your time is almost up."  
  
When Serena got upstairs she told Prince Diamond she did not care for Darien anymore and that he could do anything he wanted to with him if he would let her go.  
  
"Nice try Serena but you're going to have to do better than that to make me set you free. I heard your little conversation." "But how could you have listened to us? You weren't even in there." "That's for me to know and you to never know. Besides I have a little surprise for your prince charming." "What is it?" "Now why would I tell you. Besides you would probably tell Darien. Believe me he's really going to lobe the surprise." Serena went to her room to talk to Darien. She said that he did not fall for it. Darien said. "Yes he did." "I don't understand." "it's very simple. He knows you love me too much to just all of a sudden say you don't love me anymore. He knew something was up. Therefore he tried to scare it out of you by saying he knew what was going on. Then when you left he came down here and asked what was going on. I told him that you dumped me. When he asked why I told him you wanted your baby to grow up around her father. Now he will ask you if that's true. You must say yes and tell him something to make him believe you ok." "Yeah I guess so." Serena heard a knock on her door in less than 5 minutes. "Who is it?" "It's me. Let me in." When Serena opened the door Prince Diamond was so happy he could barely get the words out. After he finally calmed down he said. "Is it really true?" "Yes I got to thinking that I need to raise Rini up with her real father. She needs to be around someone as king, compassionate, and good looking as you."  
  
While Serena was talking to Diamond Darien snuck out the secret passage and got everything he needed for his plan. Then he made a dummy and set his trap. By that time Diamond got fed up with what Serena had to say and made her tell the truth by hypnotizing her. She also told him her part of the plan because that was all Darien had told her. Now Darien knew Prince Diamond would probably hypnotize her so he did not tell her all of his plan. When Diamond heard this he was furious. Serena could sense this and snapped out of her trance quickly. It was getting easier and easier for her to snap out of his trances. Especially when he lost his concentration. When Serena realized what she had done she knew why de wouldn't tell her the rest of his plan.  
  
"No matter how hard you try Diamond Darien will always out smart you." "What do you mean?" "If you think Darien would tell me all of his plans when he knows you're always hypnotizing me you're a fool."  
  
Enraged Prince Diamond grabbed Serena by the arm and dragged her down to the dungeon. Darien had just put the finishing touches on his dummy and set it into place. When Diamond and Serena came in Darien carefully hid himself in the dark shadows.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
Using his ventriloquist act he made the dummy talk.  
  
"What?" "You will tell me now what is going on!" "I already told you Serena dumped me." "Liar! I know about your plan to escape!" "You do? But how? Serena would never tell you." "Oh but I have my ways of making her talk. Let's say hypnosis. Mwuha ha ha." "Well I guess I could tell you what's going on. Not! You know I guess what Serena said is true you are a spoiled brat. No you're more that a spoiled brat; you're a lying, selfish, poor excuse for a brat! Now I know why you had to kidnap me." "Why?" "You're too ugly not to mention you're a loser but why listen to me?" "Guards seize him he dies tonight!" "Darien what have you done? Boo hoo hoo! Diamond give him another chance! Please?" "No it's too late Serena. No matter how much you bet plead or act like you love me he dies tonight. I will leave you alone to say your last goodbye."  
  
After Diamond left Darien came out of the shadows and surprised Serena.  
  
"What how can this be? I must be seeing double there are two Dariens!" "No there's not. This one is a dummy." "Wow. You had me fooled as well as Diamond." "Well it took a lot of planning. I know Diamond will hypnotize you to tell him any possible information so I mixed up these herbs and berries and made an anti-hypnosis mix. This may sting a little." Darien put the mixture on Serena's eyes. "I had to put that on your eyes before you leave. And like I said I will rescue you even if it means I have to rise from the dead." "Oh! I get it you're going to fake your death." "Exactly. Now go. You need some time for the mixture to kick in. You have to act like you're very sad. Don't let him know I'm going to fake my death." "Ok. Boo hoo hoo." "Good now go."  
  
When Serena got to her room Diamond was waiting for her there. "So how was your last little chat." "Depressing." "Why?" "It's the last time I'll ever see my beloved Darien ever again." "Are you sure about that. I think you're keeping something from me." "No I'm not." "Lets just see." "It's not going to work. You can't hypnotize me anymore." "We'll see about that."  
  
When he tried to hypnotize Serena it didn't work. Twice it almost did but all Serena said was Darien and then she would snap out of it. Enraged Diamond sent his guards to seize Darien and kill him.  
  
"No! Please Diamond don't kill him." "Too late. Mwuha ha ha. Look out the window and watch Darien die." "No I could never watch you kill Darien!" "Well then I'll just have to make you watch."  
  
In Serena's mind she was thinking I hope that isn't the real Darien and suddenly she felt the calming sensation that it wasn't. It made her feel a little better that Darien was alive but not a lot. Later that night around midnight Serena and Diamond were awaken by something in the hall. They both came out of their rooms to see what it was. To their surprise there was a ghost in the hall. The ghost said.  
  
"Diamond I am Darien's ghost. Set Serena free or I will haunt you for the rest of your life." "No I will never give up Serena because a ghost told me to. Besides you're not even real." "Oh if I wasn't real could I do this?" "Hey that was a priceless vase!" "And that's just the beginning. Take a look at your champion poodle." "It's bald! How could you!?" "It's simple you said no. All you had to do was say ok the marriage is off and you could have saved the poodle. And to think it's going to be like this until you let Serena go." "Oh no. I won't be able to stand it. Here you can have her." "But I thought you loved me?" "I do but I don't want to be haunted all my life." "Wise decision. Come Serena we must go." When they got outside Darien brushed off the power he had on and said. "I always keep my promises. Now we are free my love. We are truly free." "Darien! Darien! I think my water just broke." "WHAT!? I've got to get you to a hospital!" "How are we going to get there?" "By plane." "Are you out of your mind!? You know I'm scared of hights." "It's either that or you have the baby here."  
  
Darien and Serena got into the plane and headed for the hospital. When they got there they rushed into the emergency room and delivered the baby. Three weeks later Darien and Serena got married. When Diamond heard this he was furious but there was nothing he could do about it. When Serena and Darien got home to her mother's castle the first thing she did was she told her mom what happened. So her mom made she and Darien king and queen of Tokyo. So Serena sent Diamond on a one way trip to America. There he met Serena's cousin, Molly, and married her, but that's another story. So everybody lived happily ever after. THE END. 


End file.
